


a collection of atla drabbles

by epanouiii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Eating Disorders, Either Or, F/F, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lunch, M/M, MORE TEOAANG WHOO, Meet-Cute, More trauma, Mutual Pining, Older Sokka, Older Zuko, Pining, Platonic Soulmates, Post-War, Redemption, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swordfighting, The inherent homoeroticism of swordfighting, Trauma, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, War Crimes, Yue (Avatar) Lives, alluded to abuse, at least thats what the prompt promised, azutara for the wIN, but also not?, but not tonight in the dim candlelight, hama comes home au, i am my own enemy, i love this girl sm, i want them to be happy TT-TT, if ur mad then go, its ozai what do u want from me, jet deserves it, just-these boys have me dying, justice for hama, katara comes for hama, kya is mentioned - Freeform, more azutara yesss, ouf, sadness all around, tags will be added to as drabbles are added, teaang, they're best buds who love each other, they're so cute fulckdsdsjkc, ty lee visits azula in the hospital, yue is a waterbender, zuko is usually hopeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epanouiii/pseuds/epanouiii
Summary: a collection of drabbles taking place in the atla universe. some are au's, others are just glimpses of moments that might've happened. none will likely go over the gen tag.this will include a fair few romantic and platonic ships, the romantic ones gay in some capacity because that's all i'm apparently capable of writing lmao.this may very well be infinitely added to we'll see.
Relationships: Aang/Teo (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Katara (Avatar), Hama & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Longshot & Smellerbee, Katara & Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. dual-edged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet in the courtyard.

They’re in the one of the courtyards. It’s silent except for the tweeting of birds and clash of their swords. 

The air is humid, and they shed their shirts halfway through their sparring session. Beyond the shine of Zuko’s Dao blades, Sokka catches his good eye. It’s smouldering; more than the sun on his back and the heat of the concrete. 

They’ve been doing this for a while. Every morning, before his firebending sessions with Aang, Zuko will meet him in the courtyard and they’ll spar. They last a while, but Zuko usually wins.

Sokka doesn’t want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouf that was hard. idk how ppl pack so much into so little


	2. unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her home is unfamiliar.

She wakes in a bed of furs.

The feeling on her skin is not familiar to her anymore, not when she’s grown accustomed to smooth silks. Everything feels unfamiliar now. The snow, the ice, the wind that sweeps under their hoods and down their necks. There is no heat, and the sun does not touch the ground. 

The power of being surrounded by her element is unfamiliar. She does not need to pull it from trees or fire lilies, not when she is surrounded by ice and ocean.

“Uki.”

She turns to the door.

Yes, that name feels unfamiliar too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "uki" means "survivor" in the inuit languages. i wanted to use it to show that hama (which i don't believe is her real name, and could be used to further show how the fire nation took everything from her) is a survivor of war, and how her time in the fire nation warped her into a product of it. so, yeah, doods, justice for hama


	3. to reconcile with your demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries to reconcile her old friend with the monster living inside of her head.

It takes time for Ty Lee to want to visit Azula. All she sees when she thinks of her is pain; the feeling of not being good enough, strong enough, loyal enough; a vision of blue fire; a monster with its teeth bared and its claws elongated. 

She tries to reconcile this image with what she sees now.

Azula is looking at the floor, a plush carpet with gold embroidery, and her long fringe hangs in front of her face. She doesn’t speak, barely eats. 

Won’t look Ty Lee in the eye.

How is this the monster she trembled before?


	4. remember to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her son is so fragile. As is her will.

Ursa looks at Zuko’s sleeping form and remembers her husband’s words; “Kill my father or I will kill your son.”

It wasn’t a difficult choice. There isn’t a world in which Ursa wouldn’t give her soul for her children. She would sacrifice everything for them, even if it kills her. But now, standing here, bearing the knowledge that this is the last time she will gaze upon her son, her shoulders shake. 

She wants to take in her fill, burn every detail into her mind—but she doesn’t have the time. So she kisses him on the forehead and forgets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know my opinion of ursa is,,varied. i believe she was a good person put into a difficult situation, and instead of fighting, she gave in. i just cant forgive her for not only choosing to forget her old life, and thus her children, but also for neglecting azula. it was very selfish of her and while she isn't the worst parent out there, she isn't the best either.


	5. the sunless ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is gone.

“When I try to picture mum, all I see is Katara’s face.”

It’s all she can think about as she sits in the water, her hair fanning around her like a dark cloud. Sokka and Toph are long gone, and yet, she lingers.

_My face, my face, my face._

What length was her mum’s hair? Was it long, was it dark as Katara’s? What about her eyes? Were they blue like the southern ocean, sunless and black? Or light like the seas surrounding the Fire Nation? 

_I don’t know_ , she thinks, and sinks into the warm water of the cove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao ive been drinking sad juice a lot if u haven't already noticed. next one's deffo gonna be cute and shippy worry not


	6. you are alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the sunlight, he looks beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt: "a is walking down the street and notices b, who is staring at a large graffiti mural, tears streaming silently down their face. the mural reads, “you are alive.”" from meet cute prompts #257 [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/meetcuteprompts)

Sokka’s walking down the street when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a boy. 

He has a dark red burn marring the left side of his face and bruises decorate the tender skin of his wrists. In the sunlight, he looks beautiful—more beautiful than Sokka can describe. It’s arresting, and it makes him stop on his walk home.

Silently, with tears streaming down the high planes of his cheekbones, the boy stares up at a mural graffitied onto the side of a tea shop. 

On it, in bright, messy yellow letters, it reads:

_You are alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know when i said next one will be cute and shippy? well this is half the reason my friends never know if im going to show up to brunch


	7. you dazzle me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight that greets her is nothing short of heart-stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yueki is a god tier ship don't even try to change my mind

They’re alerted by the sound of an airship.

Instantly, all on their guard, they begin to creep to the edge of the temple. Water coats Yue’s palms, flimsy but better than before she had Katara to teach her. 

Instead of enemies, they’re greeted by the sight of Sokka, Zuko and…others. A man who looks like Sokka and is being hugged desperately by Katara, a large man in a tattered prison garb, and a girl she’d hoped to see again; Suki, smiling and stripped of her signature makeup.

Yue’s heart stutters when that smile is aimed at her, dazzled.

“Hi.”


	8. flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's usually cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a newly discovered ship and im devastated both bc i wish id discovered them sooner and bc there's nothing abt them. aang and teo are so cute idek why its so underrated. count this as my first addition to this ship

It’s cold up in the clouds. 

Aang’s gotten used to it over time, even when he’s only wearing his thin orange robes. But just because he’s used to it doesn’t mean he can’t feel the cold wind sliding down his spine, the chill that settles in his bones.

Every time he takes off into the sky, he has to prepare himself for an assault of cold. He did it when they took off into the sky—and usually it’s hard to ignore, but not now, with their hands only metres apart, their smiles matching and eyes glittering.

Not with Teo.


	9. with grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hama's cell is grey. Her stare is hollow. Her arms are bound. Her name is not Hama.

“I’m taking you home,” she says, and hates the way her voice shakes. There are guards at her shoulder—men from her dad’s crew. She doesn’t want some of the first people Hama sees to be Fire Nation.

“And where would that be, dear Katara?”

“The Southern Water Tribe.”

“I didn’t realise there was much left of it.” She doesn’t turn away from the wall. It’s grey.

“There is—wasn’t. But the war’s over now, and we’ve begun to rebuild.” _No turning back._ “The Fire Lord has allowed us to take back our tribesmen and women to face justice from their own people.”

“I see.”

The men move to bind— _restrict_ —her; she stands and allows it. There is no fight in this woman. Katara can see it in her stare. It’s hollow, as if she hasn’t turned away from that wall.

Hama stops the guards when they’re in front of Katara. She looks old, frail, as if she’s aged a century in this small grey cell. The Hama from before was powerful, unrestrained—now, she can barely open her mouth to speak.

“Call me Uki,” she whispers.

The men carry her into the night. Outside, the moon is full.


	10. but in the dim candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never let himself hope.

They’re reviewing the proposal for a reformed education system that Zuko will be presenting tomorrow. They haven’t left his small, personal study all day. The only other person Zuko’s seen is his assistant, and even then it was only a brief report. He finds he doesn’t mind. 

“What do you think about this?” Sokka leans over his shoulder to point to a clause. 

Zuko tries to think, but he can’t focus on anything past the way Sokka is plastered to his side, chest inches from his face. He could kiss it, trace the firm lines of his abdomen with his tongue.

“What about it?” He sounds breathless, but Sokka doesn’t seem to notice. He never notices.

He turns so that now Zuko is looking at his face, his mouth. At this angle, all he would need to do is tilt his lips up for them to connect. 

There’s something about the dim candlelight and the way it reflects off Sokka’s eyes, a deep azure blue Zuko could get lost in, that makes him think it’s possible. He’s never let himself imagine it—the reality of it hurts too much to let himself hope—but now…

Now, he breaches that gap.


	11. kisses like diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka often gazes at stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got inspired by the song 'the night' by lovewave

“Hey,” Zuko whispers. 

He comes to stand beside Sokka.

“Hey.”

Above their heads, the stars sparkle like tiny diamonds sown into the fabric of the night sky. In them, he sees Zuko’s rare smiles, Zuko’s even rarer kisses.

There’s no one out here to watch Zuko’s every move. Sokka knows that’s why he’s approached him—Zuko feels secure in the knowledge that no one is around to interpret his actions correctly.

Sokka thinks, hopefully, foolishly, _desperately_ , that, if there were less people inside, Zuko might hold his hand. 

Maybe that’s why he spends so much time looking at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i analyse the accidental use of diamonds as the reality that, while zuko has many kisses-much love-to give, as there are many diamonds that acc exist on the planet, he's withholding them because of outside influence (the stock market, which would be his homophobic as court) like the shitty lit student i am??? maybe. and by likening them to stars, and by having sokka stargaze, im saying that sokka is aware of this, aware that zuko's love is within viewing distance but stilll so far away. god i hate being like my english teachers i legit just wanted some pretty imagery TT-TT idek what tf im saying lmao


	12. permafrost and indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's born with a flame decorating her spine.
> 
> She's born with a cuff of waves around her bicep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, one-time use of a slur in azula's half near the end

Katara is born with a long, jagged line of permafrost-blue fire down her spine. When her parents sees it, they cry, and they do their best to forget about it—about what it means for their daughter.

This behaviour follows Katara into her later life. 

She hardly remembers the flames following the line of her spine, the chilled ends of it that ignited something wild in her when she first saw it.

It isn’t until she meets Azula, whose flames are blue, blue like home, that she recalls her tattoo.

_What kind of sick irony is this?_

Azula is born with a swirl of indigo blue waves circling her left bicep; the colour is reminiscent of the boomerang imprinted on Zuko’s right calf. 

She knows from her father’s unwillingness to discuss the subject—from her mother’s pained, painted face—that it’s taboo. 

It only makes her want to know more. 

Stealth comes naturally to her, and so, on her ninth birthday, she comes to understands just what her tattoo means. She is destined to meet, and perhaps even care for, a Water Tribe savage, whether she likes it or not.

Rubbing along her sleeved bicep, Azula doesn’t think she’d mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soulmate aus have my heart and soul as do this ship i luh azutara too much. also i head canon azula as aroace so i picture them being platonic soulmates but honestly do what u want its up for interpretation


	13. the huo siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara makes a lasting first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouf more azutara
> 
> i love these girls a lot what can i say

“You guys are idiots,” she tells her friends, who’re practically failing out of their seats to catch a glimpse of the Huo siblings. Then, standing up, she makes a beelines for said siblings.

The first thing Katara notices is the burn on the guy’s face. But, like the polite girl her mum raised her to be, she doesn’t linger. 

The next thing she notices is the girl’s eyes. They’re appraising. Katara suspects she passed some kind of test.

“Do you want to sit with us for lunch?”

“Why not?” The girl smirks. “I’m Azula and this is my brother, Zuko.”


	14. starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Sokka likes to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: heavily implied eating disorder
> 
> am i projecting?? mayhap

They’re eating dinner—his dad, Gran Gran, Katara and him—and there’s food on Sokka’s plate, even though he ate earlier. 

Mashed potatoes, thick cut slices of meat, salad. A glass of water because he knows soft drinks are a waste of calories.

Sokka gorged himself earlier, so he’s made sure to only take one spoonful of mashed potatoes, one slice of meat, two servings of lettuce and tomato and cucumber. It looks like a lot, especially when it’s all shoved closely together, so his family doesn’t question it. 

He's already thinking about breakfast as he cuts into his chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oup i rlly did that


	15. start anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the Avatar who caused this ruin.

The hideout is empty—empty of children, of laughter, of purpose. The Freedom Fighters have all but been scattered to the wind like ashes after a bushfire.

The huts piled on top of each other haphazardly. Empty. The traps for wild fox-monkeys. Empty. The banquet table where they enjoyed their bounties. _Empty._

The arrival of the Avatar and his friends marked their end.

But it wasn’t the Avatar who caused this, was it?

Jet’s eyes track the movement to his left; Smellerbee rests a hand on his shoulder; Longshot stands silently on his left. 

Maybe, hopefully, they can start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :() so u see i love jet and he deserves happiness


	16. worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aang,” his lips say like a prayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TEOAANG BC I SAID SO
> 
> feckin hell i need to write a proper fic for them

_“Avatar!“_ The people of the Northern Air Temple shout as he and Appa land, their voices carrying into the frigid cold. 

They crowd around him, smiling and happy, and he returns their affection in kind. It is exhausting being the Avatar sometimes, but moments like these make it worth it.

_Spirits, if Toph could hear him she’d throw another boulder at him._

Over their heads, Aang can see him, sitting beside his father. But he doesn’t look at the Mechanist—he looks at Teo and his grinning face.

“Aang,” his lips say like a prayer.

Yeah. It is worth it.


End file.
